Nature of the Nymph
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Just a little bath time interlude, straight from the underwater palace.


Nature of the Nymph

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Greek Mythology...but then again no one really does, yeah?

**Summary:** Just a little bath time interlude, straight from the underwater palace.

**Author's Note: **I've had this piece on my computer for two years and have just gotten around to editing and posting it. This is sort of an experimental piece as well; I was trying to set a specific mood here and I'm not quite sure I achieved it. I hope it is enjoyable nevertheless.

Comments are always welcome but please be constructive and don't flame.

* * *

A loud sigh broke the silence in the bed chambers of the royal palace nestled under the ever changing waves of the ocean. It had been a long day of rule on the throne of Poseidon, especially without his wife there to rule beside him. Amphitrite had been called to Naxos for the yearly dancing ritual of the salt water nymph late last week and had left for the island three days ago.

Poseidon had been forced to not only rule without her but sleep without her as well.

The underwater realm was a lonely place without his wife and it had been a rough time trying to sleep without her warm, pliant body next to his. The sea king didn't remember his home being so empty and dreary _before_ his marriage. Even on the nights he hadn't had female company, sleep had come easy and the silence was more peaceful than lonely.

Another sigh escaped the solemn king as he began to strip himself and make his way toward the bathing room. He never realized just how dependent he was on his wife's presence until he had to do without it but now he knew: she was his source of support, she was his advisor. When the pressures of ruling became too much she was there with wise words and a gentle tone and when the day was long and physically grueling, she was there at night to bathe with him, offering a massage with dark, seductive eyes.

_At least she'll be back in a few days, _he thought, vainly wishing she was there with him now. His back longed for the touch of her hands.

The loose trousers he wore fell to the floor as he stepped inside the bathing room and he stopped abruptly at what he found waiting for him inside. There sitting in the bath, up to her chest in water, was his lovely wife with her head tilted back and her eyes closed.

The swell of her breasts was barely visible above the water, a teasing little glimpse that made Poseidon's body grow warm and his muscles twitch. Water sloshed and carelessly spilled over onto the floor as her legs shifted, searching for a more comfortable position and, when everything finally settled, one foot was propped against the side of the bath and her other knee had risen from the water.

Poseidon found himself envying the tiny droplets of water that caressed her knee as they made their way back to the wetness that surrounded her. A moan escaped her and she suddenly stretched, arching from her relaxed position, arms raised above her head and revealing more of her supple curves to his hungry eyes.

The heat of his body became unbearable and he unconsciously cleared his throat making his wife's eyes snap open and prompting her to sit up, revealing what little had, until then, been left to his imagination.

"You're home early," he choked out after a moment, sea green orbs riveted to her form.

A small smile of recognition graced her features and lit up her blue eyes. "Mistaken you are," she began, slipping back into the water to resume her previous position. "Single are those who stay the week while the married return to their husbands. Unless you are displeased, then I could always travel back. I'm sure I could find some young fisherman to show me a good time," she teased with a smirk, knowing he would be less than enthused with her light jest.

And she was proven correct as a dark look crossed his handsome, swarthy features and he stalked toward the bath.

It was only then that she noticed his delicious nakedness.

"The jokes you take pleasure in are not amusing, my dear," he warned, his tone far from light. "You could cost some lowly mortal his life."

Amphitrite rolled her eyes at his seriousness before taking in his tensed posture. "Come to the bath, my lord and let me ease your body."

Poseidon had to stifle a groan at her coy expression as he complied with her request, settling himself between her slender legs. Her hands were on him as soon as he stilled, brushing his lengthy hair to the side and immediately starting to work out the kinks in his shoulders.

"You're so tense, my liege." A pause as she continued to work her magic over him before she leaned in close to his ear, lips just barely brushing his skin. "I do hope your physical condition doesn't reflect the state of our kingdom, you really should be more conscious of your health."

The groan he held back before finally escaped him as she hit a sore bundle of nerves and instantly began soothing the pain with her cool touch. "Ah but what of me when my wife is not here to take care of me?"

The nymph behind him laughed a tinkling, musical sound. "It pains me to say but you should not be so dependent on me, Poseidon for there will be times when I will be called away and you will be alone. You must remember that the well being of your kingdom isn't your only responsibility."

"I wasn't in much of a mood to take care of myself," he confessed, making her hands pause near his neck. "The palace was so lonely without your presence."

"You have never been a helpless babe before, what differs from now and the other times you've had to do without me?" He could hear the confusion in her voice as she hesitantly resumed her work and he idly wondered if she knew just how good her hands felt.

A sigh escaped him as he looked over his shoulder at her. "A good question but a question to which I have no answer." He paused then and she patiently waited for him to continue. "The days just seemed longer," he began unsurely. "Ruling was more tedious and the nights..."

"Too flattering you are with your words, my lord. Too much credit is thrown my way for the comfort of my king." Her voice had dropped to a seductive whisper and she reached for his face, kissing his cheek chastely before slowly moving toward his lips.

"I only mean to give credit where credit is due," he murmured huskily, allowing her only a moment of control before reaching back and helping her move so that she lay in front of him. Once she was settled against him he broke their kiss, leaning back so that he could look at her. "No other woman has brought me more pleasure."

She laughed again at that, nestling into his warmth as she did.

The water was getting cold.

"As inexperienced as I was when you first had me? What a liar you are."

His arms came around her as chill bumps rose on her flesh, shifting to hold her bridal style. "Intimacy is different you actually _love_ someone," he reminded, rising from the water with her in his firm grip.

Amphitrite let out a hiss, shivering at the sudden feel of the air on her wet skin. "You do know how to ruin a mood, I'll give you that, my lord." Her teeth chattered as she spoke and he hastily set her down on the floor, reaching for a towel to dry her off and hopefully warm her up.

She rolled her eyes as he covered her with the towel and took it from his hands as he began to dry her back. "I can dry myself. Do you not have a bath to take?" she questioned with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

A sly smirk crossed his features and he wrapped his arms around her, trapping the towel between them. "My bath can wait; I believe I'd rather be with my wife."

She laughed and broke free of his hold, abandoning the towel in his grasp. "I will be here when you get out."

It only took a moment for him to weigh his options and conclude that, while she _would_ be there when he emerged from his bath, his bath could also wait until he was done with her.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
